Alice's Origins
by Asrialth
Summary: The story of how Alice Whitlock was created, how she met Jasper, how they bonded, and how they reached the Cullens. Of course the well-known scenes told in Eclipse, will be told, but now first-handed and from Alice's POV. Strongly Jasper/Alice Es/Car Em/R
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this plan for ages. The beginning of Alice's Origins was created one-and-a-half years ago, even before my second chapter of Wedding By Nightfall. I finally decided to finish it yesterday as I read it again and suddenly found inspiration. Who would have thought that I would turn into such an active Fanficcer again?  
Enjoy! ;)**

**~Alice's Origins~  
_chapter 1: the awakening  
_**By Eline aka Asrialth

The first things that I remember, are the images. So many different images, dancing in front of my eyes, all wanting to be seen as much as the other. Many of the images were gone too fast that I couldn't make out what they were, but some of them actually stayed long enough so that I could catch a glimpse of a dark room, or a deserted meadow, or of a lot of green trees, a big white house, a tall blonde man…

I knew that I had never seen any of these things before, no, I couldn't even remember ever having seen _anything_. It was as if all of these images were the first things I'd ever seen, but yet I still knew exactly what they were, as if I _had_ seen them before. It confused me. I didn't know what images were the truth, and if there even were images among them that were true.

The images haunted me for a long time. I couldn't remember when they had started and for how long they had been there, but it felt like ages. Still, a part of me realized that the images were there for a reason. My body told me that I was in pain, but the images kept me from feeling it. They took me away from reality-if the pain was the reality and the images weren't – and shielded me from the pain that my body was suffering. Then, as the time passed, the images became clearer. Some of them returned more regularly and I was able to concentrate on them. A small part of my brains – the part that wasn't trying to concentrate on the images all the time – noticed that the pain that my body was feeling was getting more durable. I realized that the constant pain had kept my brains from concentrating, because as the pain faded, my concentration became better.

The blonde man returned a lot, his eyes were crimson, and a bit bewildered. I couldn't see where he was exactly, for I didn't recognize the place where he was. But I think it was called a _cafeteria_. I wondered how I knew that. And I wondered what it was as well. Where was it? Was the blonde man standing somewhere in the _cafeteria_ right now, or was it really just a product of my imagination? No, for some reason, I was absolutely sure that the images were all true. Were they memories, then?

Also, I saw the white house a lot, and with it, a lot of people. I started to make out different faces. There were two women and three men, all beautiful and happy. They lived together in the house and they felt great. I envied them.

After the pain was gone, I felt odd. I felt… whole. Like I had become who I had been destined to become. I knew I could open my eyes now, but I didn't want to. I had started to like the images that I saw all the time. They were part of who I was now, just as my breathing. It was automatic and it felt great if I did it, but I didn't really need it. I knew I could live without breathing, just as I could live without the images. But it would just make things so uncomfortable. That was why I didn't want to open my eyes.

Eventually, I knew I didn't have a choice. The images didn't change anymore after I had decided that I wouldn't open my eyes, and they were starting to bore me.

The moment I thought that, new images started again. The deserted meadow came back a lot, and the blonde man, but there were new ones now; in many of them, the blonde man and I were talking to each other, or standing next to each other, or staring at each other, and in some of them, I was in the white house myself. What did all of this mean?

I wanted to know the answers, and that's why I opened my eyes.

I was stunned for a moment. It was as if my eyes hadn't opened at all and as if I was seeing one of the images again. I was in the deserted meadow that I had seen so many times lately. I knew every tree, every rock, every scent or feeling of it. And yet I knew that this was the first time that I was really seeing it with my eyes.

But that meant that I had known that I was here, without having seen it before!

I stood up lithely and glanced around. Moving felt normal to me, as a feeling that I had experienced before, even though I knew that I never had. What was with all the knowing things before experiencing them? It was really confusing me!

I ran around the meadow, trying to find flaws in the images that I had seen of it, but I found none. My image had been flawless!

These new discoveries made me think of my other images… If the image of the meadow had been real, then would the other ones be real as well? Would there be a white house somewhere with five beautiful happy people in there? And would there be a cafeteria somewhere where the man with the blonde hair would be?

The only way to find out about that, was to actually go looking for the cafeteria. The man was the one who might be able to tell me more about me and explain the things that I didn't understand. I realized that I wanted to see the man just because I liked him as well. I had started to love the images of him that I saw most of all. And the idea that I might be able to make them come true filled me with joy.

I really wanted to see that man! I wanted to talk to him, and to unravel all the mysterious things about him. Like, why his eyes were red and why he was looking as if he was bothered by something. What was bothering him? And how could he be so completely _beautiful_? I wanted to find out!

The moment that I thought that, new images filled my head. It was a strange experience to see my images when my eyes were open, because I could see both the real world and the world I had created in my head at the same time… I saw the man again, and this time, the image of him was clearer. He was smiling, and holding my hand. It felt good to have his hand in mine, as if it belonged there. He was talking to me and when I answered him, I called him "Jasper". Jasper.

Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper.

I liked the sound of the name, and it kept coming back in my head all the time. I wanted to hear more. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to see him, to touch him, to feel that he was real, I wanted to…

What on earth was wrong with me? Why was I so captivated by a person I had never met, of whom I didn't even know if he truly existed?

I sighed. There was nothing to be done about it. I needed to know who I was, and for some reason, I knew that I needed to find him to find answers. I had to find Jasper.

I left the meadow. Every step I took was followed by a new image in my head. That way, I knew what everything behind a certain tree would look like before I even went there. I knew what would be around the corner before I even knew I wanted to go around the corner. And I realized that when I concentrated really hard, I could see images that were about things farther away. Not only places. But in time.

While I was walking, I suddenly realized what my images were telling me.

The future.

I understood now what the images of the man and the white house were. They were things that I still had to meet or find somewhere, sometime. Would it be soon? Or would I have to wait for a long time before I could finally meet Jasper? I didn't want to wait too long. I was getting impatient. For some reason, I missed him, as if I already knew him very well.

I reached a crossroad. I looked left and right, but both paths continued straight on into a forest. I didn't know which road to take. I closed my eyes and concentrated on one of both paths.

For once, it wasn't an image that hit me. It was a scent. A sweet, warm scent. And with the scent came a sound. The sound of heave footsteps on damp ground. The sound of a human's voice, humming a happy song.

The scent hit me with the force of a hurricane. I found it… delicious. Was it normal for a person to smell someone at that great a distance? And to even love it? My gums ached, and I found myself running towards the scent, with the speed of a hunter in search for his prey.

An image flashed in my mind of a middle-aged man, just around the corner. A cold fluid came into my mouth and I realized that I was thirsty. I was afraid of myself for the first time: I was going to hurt this man. I was going to kill it.

And worse. I was going to love it, because I would love the taste of his blood.

I reached the man and stopped in my tracks. I wanted to attack him, because I was _so thirsty_ all of a sudden, but for some reason, I stopped myself. I think I felt disgusted by myself. This man, who had two daughters of the age of fourteen, who had a wife at home with a disease, who taught at the local high school… The images were all coming at once, giving me information about my victim. I pitied him. He shouldn't have to die. And still he should, because I had to eat him.

The man was startled as he looked around and saw me. His eyes turned big and he gazed at me with awe.

"A good day, miss!" he said and tried to smile, but didn't succeed. He blushed.

"Hello," I answered.

"My name is Jonathan," he said.

"I know," I whispered, regretting more and more what I was about to do. But I didn't have a choice. My restraint was fading. I couldn't hold myself back for much longer.

"I am so sorry…" I whispered slowly.

"For what?" Jonathan asked.

"For this," I said, and I leaped forward, aiming for his throat.

I was disgusted by myself afterwards. I had killed an innocent man, just for food. What was I? Was it normal to do that? I didn't know. I just started existing only an hour ago, I didn't know anything about the world around me. Except, I knew that Jonathan had been human. And I knew too, that I wasn't.

But then, what was I?

Now my thirst was gone, I could concentrate on other things again. Jasper popped back into my mind as if he had never been away. He was still standing in the cafeteria. And I saw now that when I wanted to go east, the image faded, and if I wanted to go west, the image got clearer. That was an answer to where I had to go. I was getting the hang of this strange power of mine. It had something to do with decisions and future. And I was getting so used to it now, that I could concentrate both on the real world and on the images – which I could call visions now that I knew what they were – and compare them to each other. That made my decisions all the more clear.

I had to go west to find Jasper.

I headed east all day, going through woods that I didn't know, passing landscapes that I didn't know either. Only two times did I stop to kill another human. I felt horrible for it, but I just couldn't stop myself. I was so thirsty. But when I had had three of them, I felt completely sated. The third time that I passed a farmhouse, I smelled the scent, my throat burned, my gums ached, but I could pass it without killing anyone.

I had a lot of time to think about things. For instance, who was I? I knew where I was going, I knew who Jasper was, and I was beginning to find out bits and pieces of who the people in the big white house were. But still, I had no clue about myself.

Alice. That was all I knew. My name was Alice, but I didn't know anything about before I woke up that morning. Then, secondly, my future. I was going to find Jasper now, but after that, what should I do? Should I say hi an leave? Or could he tell me more about me? And then, the big white house… If my images were visions, then at some point in my future I would have to go to that house. But when? And why? All difficult questions I didn't know the answer to.

By noon, I had reached the borders of a city. I hadn't seen much civilization all day, but now the different smells of hundreds and hundreds of people hit me. The sound of their talking and their laughter came to my ears and it sounded like bells. It was as if it was the end of my loneliness. My vision told me to go inside the city. I was going to have to do that, otherwise I would never find Jasper.

And I had to find Jasper. I missed him so much. And… I loved him so much as well. I couldn't live without him anymore.

I got into the city by following the main street and found the centre very soon after. It was a huge city. Large houses were built on both sides of the broad streets, people were driving with four-wheeled cars and carriages and everywhere people were talking, shouting, fighting. I tried to ignore the burning feeling in my throat. I had had enough blood for a while. I could cope.

I felt that it was easier for me to walk through the streets with my eyes closed. That way, I wouldn't have to pay attention to everyone around me. My sharp senses made sure I didn't bump into anything and my sixth sense made sure that I went the right way.

"Hello young lady, would you like to have your future predicted?"a high-pitched voice said beside me. I opened my eyes saw an old lady in ragged clothing. "I can tell you everything you want to know. I can read your hand. I can tell you who you are going to marry! It will just be a dollar…" The woman grabbed my sleeve.

"I am going to marry Jasper Hale," I answered the woman, and the moment I said it, I was sure that it was true.

"You are a beautiful young lady…" the fortune teller went on, "you will become rich…"

"Of course I will," I answered, and smiled. I liked this woman. She smelled dirty and not at all edible. That meant she eased some of the burning in my throat. I stayed to talk to her.

"You should watch out for the forest at night…" the woman continued, "there will be many dangers for you there…"

"Oh, I highly doubt that the forest will pose a threat for me," I chuckled cheerfully, "but do continue."

"Lovely children, you will have. Three of them."

"And?"

"Your man will own a bank. You will be a great mother."

I laughed out loud, thinking about Jasper. The Jasper I knew – or thought I knew, since I had never met him – would never own a bank. He would be very capable to do so, of course, but he would be bored. And I would never be able to get children, I knew that now. I didn't like that at all.

"Do you want to know your future?" I asked to woman to humor her, "I don't have money, so that is all I can pay you with."

"Are you gifted as well, young lady?" the woman asked in her crackling voice.

"You are now 56 years old. Your eldest son will get better, even though you don't believe in that anymore. If you go to Dr Hummer, he will help you for free. Duncan will step by tomorrow. He will have his new wife with him, but you won't like her because she isn't at all like his last wife. And next week, at your husband's death anniversary, it will rain so hard that you won't visit his grave like you did last year." I told the woman in one breath.

The charlatan looked at me with wide open eyes.

"You… You are real," she breathed.

"Yes, I am. Now, don't forget. Dr Hummer, for the medicines of your son," I said, and left her alone on the street. I had wasted way too much time. I could have found Jasper already. What if I had missed him now? I had to meet him in the cafeteria.

I was stunned with myself. I had killed three people today, and somehow I also saved a little boy from dying from his disease. Was I good? Or evil?

The dark thoughts couldn't cloud my good mood though. The thought of meeting Jasper any time now made me happy.

I crossed the streets with a speed no normal human could have done and I heard people gasping behind me. I didn't stop though, I had to keep running. Running towards Jasper.

The one I loved.

I reached the cafeteria within minutes. I recognized it instantly. It was small and crowded, but also very cozy. There was a little terrace in front of it with small tables where people were drinking tea, but I didn't want to be outside. The sun was almost coming through the clouds for the first time that day, and I didn't really know why, but I just didn't want to be seen in the sunlight.

I went inside the cafeteria, found a table and sat down. And I waited.

I knew I was only hours away from seeing Jasper now. To finally get the answers that I needed. To meet the one I was destined to be with. To meet the one that I would be with forever, and go with him to the house of… Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The names popped into my head the moment I thought of looking for them. They would help us somehow. Jasper would like that, because he wasn't happy with his current state of living. I was glad I could help him out of that.

I refused drinks a couple of times, because I wasn't feeling like drinking anything. That was odd. I liked blood but I didn't like just a normal soda. But the man who tried to sell me the drinks didn't find me too rude. In fact, he smiled at me a lot and blushed as I smiled back at him.

I was getting impatient. When was Jasper going to show up? Surely my vision hadn't been wrong, right?

At that moment, the door of the cafeteria opened. Two people walked outside as one man stepped inside.

I felt a strange twinge in my stomach, a weird feeling as if someone had just put me upside down and I was feeling gravity from the wrong side. It was a nice feeling. It tickled and it made me feel warmer than I had all day.

Jasper put a hand through his hair to make it look even better than it already did and then looked around to find an empty table. His gorgeous face had been completely expressionless up until his eyes found mine.

Suddenly, his face contorted, his shoulders pulled into some sort of crouch and he looked like he wanted to attack me. I knew he wouldn't. He would fall in love with me. That meant he couldn't kill me.

I stood up from my table, and walked lithely towards him, smiling all the way. His face looked confused. Obviously, he didn't know how to react to me, smiling. He was one like me. The others around us were humans, but he was the same creature as I was, and apparently, he had never met a friendly one in his life.

His tensed shoulders relaxed a little bit as he took in my length and my smiling face. I didn't pose much of a threat to him. He was tall, muscled and very well-trained. I wasn't any of those things. And above that, I didn't want to fight him. I tried to send him that message with my eyes, showing him that I did not want to harm him. I could understand a little bit of how confused he felt. But also, I was a little bit angry that I had sat here for three hours waiting for him, while he was supposed to show up sooner.

"You have kept me waiting for a long time," I pointed out, looking sternly in his confused eyes.

His shoulders relaxed, and his crouch became a normal casual stance. He didn't smile yet, but it was close.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the love of my life answered.

And thus began my second life, with my new mate. It was going to be hard. But we would be together and that was all that mattered. Maybe Jasper didn't know it yet, but he would realize soon – in 2 months, fifteen days and fourteen hours to be exact – that he would want to stay with me forever. And together, we would find Carlisle and Esme.

We were going to Forks.

**Hi there! I am still unsure if I will make this more than a oneshot. It all depends on you, I guess. If my reviews are positive enough, I will continue since I have lots of ideas. I will have a chapter dedicated to lots and lots of Jalice, and the building of their relationship. Then of course, the scene that they reach the Cullens can't be missed. I mean, I can't wait to write the part where Alice throws Edward out of his room.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please tell me if I should continue!  
And thanks for reading! Check out my profile for other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I think back now at the first time I saw Jasper, I still smile. It wasn't really the first time for me though. I had seen it happening so many times before I experienced it for real, that I knew every little detail about our first meeting.

But still, the real meeting was nothing compared to my visions. My visions had been very close to the truth, but they were still nothing more than visions. When I saw my images of the future, I always saw them as if there was someone else looking at me, so I could never feel what I was supposed to feel in that moment.

That was the only thing that was a surprise to me when I met him: the overwhelming feeling that nearly made me faint. If I had been able to sleep or be unconscious, I would have been a schoolgirl in love, swept off her feet by her knight in shining tight. I felt… delirious. Somewhere in my belly, weird tingles came together in a strange knot, and they made me feel heavy.

I have read a lot of romantic books and I have spoken to many people who have been in love, including my own adopted sister, Rosalie. Every one of the stories that I heard were about feeling light. About love lifting you up where you belong. About feathers and rose petals. My love wasn't anything like that.

It was even better.

The heavy feeling made it possible for me to finally put my figurative feet on the ground. All day long, which had been all my life for as far as I knew, I had been floating somewhere between present and future, human and supernatural being, good and evil. The knot in my stomach somehow made me heavy enough for gravity to get a hold on me again. It put everything into perspective.

Meeting Jasper made my life more clear. I know now that if it had been light feathers that I had felt while being in love, I wouldn't have been able to keep my mind straight. I would have faded somewhere between reality and the world that was yet to come.

But my love for Jasper, and Jasper's presence, made me _me_. I was Alice. For the first time that day, and that life, I felt like Alice.

And I knew my name again.

We looked at each other for a while, just standing there on both sides of the table. Jasper was scrutinizing my face, probably looking for a trail of hostility. He didn't find any. Even though I had known what he was going to answer me, his "I'm sorry, ma'am," still made me smile. It was the perfectly polite answer of a nineteenth century gentleman.

"I am Alice Whitlock," I said to him. I didn't hold out my hand, because I knew he would see that as a possible threat, a movement that suggested hitting, fighting. So I kept my hands next to me and only told him my name. My _whole_ name, which I remembered at last.

"Jasper Hale," Jasper answered in a rough voice, probably from all the emotions he was feeling: fear, amazement, hostility, the drive to fight, but also loneliness and the terrible urge to be friendly and polite, as his sweet personality suggested.

"I know," I answered, and I felt my mouth turn upwards in a dazzling smile. It felt so good to _finally _talk to him, after having only seen him in my head for more than twenty-four hours. I knew his actions better than he knew them himself, still he managed to amaze me. That was odd. Jasper was like the one good book that can be read over and over again even though you already know the plot, and still frightens and amazes you and makes you laugh every time you open it.

"How?" Jasper answered, apparently as much amazed by me as I was by him. Although for different reasons. He had really met me just that moment, so he was only amazed to see me there, period. I was amazed by _him_, because I already knew him, and loved him so much.

"Shouldn't you buy a lady a drink?" I asked him finally, looking at him as flirty as I could.

He looked around him for a moment, eyeing everyone in the cafeteria carefully. "It is too dangerous," he said.

I chuckled. "I didn't mean that kind of a drink. I meant just a normal drink. Two people, a table and two drinks."

"But we don't drink," Jasper answered, still unable to understand. Later, I heard that he was so perplexed by me that he knew nothing clever to say.

"We can pretend to. At least we can sit down, come on," I said, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a table. He tried to pull back his hand, but then saw that I didn't mean any harm. He followed me, still watching me as if he saw a ghost.

I picked the table that I had sat at before. It was close to the window, so we could see the street outside. We sat down. I was completely comfortable with the situation and I tried to send that feeling towards him. For some reason, I knew he would feel that. He was sitting up straight, uncomfortable and erect, as if he was going to run away the first moment I gave him the chance.

"What are you doing here?" he finally managed to ask.

"I was looking for you," I answered, smiling. He frowned, thinking about that, and then said: "But why?"

"I know you, Jasper. But I wanted to meet you for real."

"I don't understand," he answered.

"I know, but you will," I assured him.

"You are a newborn," he said, "why are you.. like this?"

"Like what?"

"So normal. You are like a human, with the way you blend in," he was watching me, trying to figure out the things he didn't understand.

"If I am not human.. then what am I? What are we?" I asked, happy that he would be able to give me the answers I needed. Also, I needed him to continue talking. He had a soothing voice, and if I concentrated on that, I didn't feel the burning in my throat so much. I felt that I was thirsty once again. I had just fed, but the pain in my throat was coming back, harder than before. Luckily, I was so in love with and captivated by Jasper, that I could barely concentrate on anything else than his face, voice and movement.

Jasper looked at me with eyes big from wonder. "I don't understand. You don't know? Who created you?"

"Created me?" I asked, now I was the one who didn't understand, " what do you mean, who created me?"

"How old are you?"

"I woke up this morning," I smiled, "so, one day, I guess."

"And in human years?" Jasper asked. He had now become so interested in my weird story that he kept asking questions. His erect pose became more casual and he was now sitting as if he enjoyed himself a little bit.

"Human years? But you just told me I'm not human," I asked him uncomprehendingly. Obviously, the answers that I was longing for only aroused new questions.

"You know nothing, do you?" he answered, and his voice was sympathetic, "you don't remember anything from before this morning?"

I thought hard. No. I knew that I had been alive for more than a day, because I remembered that I must have felt the pain and seen the images for almost three days. But before that… I knew nothing. I shook my head, frustrated. I tried to think harder, but I came up blank. I balled my hands into fists and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on anything before the pain… But there came nothing.

"Well, that is alright," Jasper said, I and felt better immediately, "I bet you will get your memory back. After the transformation, most people are a bit fuzzy." My frustration was gone and I felt that I was able to smile again.

"Thank you," I said. I startled him with those words. He wasn't used to people expressing their gratitude towards him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel better like that. Very convenient," I smiled.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked, suddenly suspicious, "whom did you talk to?"

"I didn't. I just know, I don't know how. I know things, without having seen them before," I answered.

"Ah. You are talented," he understood.

"Yes. Like you, I am," I answered, "but what am I?"

Jasper breathed in hard, trying to find words to answer me. He didn't want to hurt me, I saw. To him, right now I was just a baby that had to be cared for. I was ignorant, young, impulsive and friendly, so he felt that it was his obligation to soothe me. To teach me about the creatures that we were.

"We are…" he hesitated before saying the words, trying to predict my reaction. What he didn't know was that right now, I already knew his answer. It was the curse of knowing what was going to happen. But it was also something positive, because now I had time to hide my shock and react like a grown-up would do. "We are vampires."

"I see," I answered. I looked down at my hands to give myself something to do. The skin was smooth and cold. I actually loved my hands. They looked beautiful. I was starting to understand why people were staring at me all the time. Apparently, vampires looked good. At least Jasper did. He looked amazingly, amazingly, _amazingly _godlike.

"You see? That is your reaction? You aren't shocked?" Jasper asked.

"Well, of course I am shocked. But first of all you are making sure that I don't freak out by controlling my emotions and second of all, I don't see the point in freaking out. I am having too much fun for that," I answered. Jasper's eyes turned big for a moment. He didn't know things like compliments. He moved on his chair uncomfortably and cleared his throat almost inaudibly.

"So, this gift of yours," he finally said, keeping his voice even and controlled, "how accurate is it?"

"Okay," I said, "when that man at the bar walks up to us, will you tell him I am already taken and I don't date anyone?" I glanced at the bar, where a man from around thirty was staring at us.

"What?" Jasper answered, uncomprehendingly.

"twenty-three seconds. Watch me." I counted out loud, keeping my eyes fixed on his face. He held my gaze and I was almost sure that he had already completely forgotten why I was counting when I reached one.

The man at the bar picked up two glasses and walked over to our table. He looked quite nice, but it was obvious that he was aware of that. He fixed his wavy brown hair with his hands and coughed to get our attention, his gaze fixed on my face.

"There is no reason for you to be here. She is already taken and won't date anyone except for vampires," Jasper said before the man had even dared to open his mouth. I tried to hold back my chuckles. I should have given Jasper more credit; he might have stared at me like he didn't understand anything, but obviously he was completely aware of what was happening around him. Even though I thought that he was concentrating on my face, he was actually also processing what I had said about my gift so that twenty-three seconds later, he was so used to it that he could make jokes about it to the brave man who had walked up to us.

I had to breath in through my nose to hold back my laughter. And that was my first and worst mistake. I smelled the scent of the human and his blood was so appealing that my throat started burning worse than before. I felt my nostrils flare, and I noticed how my chair fell over when I stood up in a blur. I wanted to jump up and aim for the man's throat, but before my feet got off the ground, a strong force held me back. I was startled for a short moment, as I looked up into Jasper's eyes. He was pushing my shoulders down so I couldn't jump and afterwards, I was sure that he was sending calming waves at me with that weird power of his. At that moment though, I didn't notice anything beside the pulsating veins under the human's skin. I started to become aware of other heartbeats around me, now processing for the first time the fact that I was in a town full of people. All filled with delicious blood. Right now, I wonder how I would have gotten through that situation if Jasper hadn't been there to control my emotions. I would probably have gone on a killing spree, leaving a trail of drained bodies behind me.

But Jasper helped me trough. His mind, which was completely made to plan combat, had overseen the entire situation within a nanosecond. He knew that I was a newborn and that I was stronger than him. He knew that if I wanted to, I could kill him and all the humans in the cafeteria. But somehow he didn't find that important. No, his first priority was, all of a sudden, to get me out of the cafeteria and into safety.

Before the man's brains had time to process me jumping up, Jasper had already pushed me back. He picked me up and, with a speed that I didn't know was possible, got us out of the cafeteria. The humans couldn't have seen anything more than us just disappearing.

I knew that I was strong enough to stop Jasper. But I didn't. My body was, beside being completely obsessed with the flowing blood around me, also very, _very_ much aware of Jasper's arms around me, pressing me against his body. I felt every part of my body where my bare skin touched his and my skin reacted to it. It tingled wherever we touched. That was why I was too preoccupied to think of pulling free. I struggled, but not with all my force, and Jasper won.

He came to a stop when we were already out of the city, on a hilltop. A couple of miles away, I saw the first houses of the big town, but close to us, I only saw meadows and here and there a lost farmhouse.

Jasper eyed me carefully and then slowly let go of me, ready to grab me again when I would do something wrong.

I didn't say anything. I just breathed deeply in through my nose to clear my head from the delicious smell of blood. Even the memory of it made my throat burn again. I smelled that there was a vague trace of human scent lingering on our clothes. I felt my eyes go big again. I couldn't _not_ go back to the city, could I? I didn't have a choice but to kill more people.

Jasper saw the look of desperation on my face and I saw that his careful stance turned into a concerned one. He was feeling pity.

"Easy there, Alice," Jasper said slowly, and sent a wave calm towards me.

"I.. Can't… Stop.." I said through gritted teeth, and tried to lock my knees so they wouldn't get a will of their own and take me back to the city filled with food.

"Try to concentrate on something else," Jasper tried to help.

"On what?" I asked desperately.

"Anything. As long as it works." He stepped a few steps closer to block my view of the city, trying to make it easier for me.

He didn't make it easier for me. But he did give me one hell of a plan. There had been only one thing all that day that had made it possible for me not to have gone berserk earlier, and that was the thought of Jasper.

First, the image of Jasper and the happy feeling of knowing that I would see him soon kept my priorities in order. Jasper had been first, and in second place came the thirst. That was why I had only had to feed twice before coming here, instead of way more times. Then, after meeting Jasper in the cafeteria, I could only concentrate on him and therefore I hadn't noticed the humans around me.

So that was the answer. I should concentrate on Jasper.

I looked into his eyes, staring deeply into the deep red irises that were prettier than anything I had seen so far. But I still felt the urge to feed, so it wasn't enough to just stare into his eyes. I had to concentrate more on him, and so I let my emotions go free.

I saw Jasper's eyes growing big for a moment as he processed my emotions but I was too fast for him to stop me.

I pulled his face down until it was only inches away from me. Then I leaned closer to his face and closed my eyes.

And I kissed him.

**A/N Yay, go Alice! I totally love her! Now let's see what Jasper's reaction will be… I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing so positively. I know that that was the thing that made me continue. And I am content that I did, because I actually like to this story a lotlotlot, or I mean, I like to write it a lotlotlot.  
Please review!**


End file.
